


Hotel California

by Shadow_mrr



Series: Hotel California [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_mrr/pseuds/Shadow_mrr
Summary: ... у Дина даже было свое, особое шоссе, по которому он откатывал дважды в год, словно иначе не будет жизни. Шоссе, которое заставило его увязнуть в бесконечности, почти влюбиться, а затем едва не погубило. Или погубило?





	1. "Plenty of room at the Hotel California any time of year..."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сонгфик на песню Eagles - Hotel California. Сюжет частично взят из текста песни.  
> 2\. AU, в котором Дин - австралиец, фотограф и путешественник-любитель.  
> 3\. Текст достаточно пространный, со сложными и неудобоваримыми предложениями. Что поделать, он должен быть таким. Это не авторский стиль, это авторская дурь.

Дин остановил машину в очередной раз и вышел из салона, чтобы сфотографировать убегающую вдаль ленту шоссе с чуть другого ракурса. Предзакатное солнце вызолотило разделительную полосу, превратив белую в прожилках трещин линию в пестро-рыжую. Сухие кусты вдоль обочины стали из охристых рыже-пятнистыми, а узкие высокие травинки виделись сотканными из розовой дымки. Затвор фотоаппарата щелкнул пару раз, прожужжал фокусом и выдал стрекотливую серию. 

Мужчина поднялся с колен и огляделся – вдали, совсем у линии горизонта сверкнули габаритные огни машины. Мотив дороги был для Дина очень важным и очень личным: пожалуй, он сам бы не смог внятно объяснить, чем его так привлекают полотна одинаковых (только на первый взгляд!) разбитых дорог Австралии. Не смог бы словами выразить то щемящее чувство страха, предвкушения и безумия, которое сворачивалось в солнечном сплетении, стоило увидеть очередное шоссе с очередными пыльными кустами по краям и покосившимися знаками “Осторожно, животные!”. 

Смешно признаться – у Дина даже было свое, особое шоссе, по которому он откатывал дважды в год, словно иначе не будет жизни.

Густой нагревшийся воздух прорезал громкий звук сигнала грузового трака. Горячий поток пыли и ветра с горьким привкусом бензина пахнул в лицо Дину. Он прищурился, чувствуя, как хрустит песок на зубах. Спустя пару минут марево пропало, оставив звенящую тишину. 

Солнце коснулось боком линии горизонта, ложась на дорогу. Лучи поменяли оттенок, меняя следом всю расцветку неба с теплых рыжих тонов на серо-голубые. Вдалеке скучковались кажущиеся черными облака. Пора было ехать, если Дин хотел обернуться до полуночи.

Старый мустанг прошуршал шинами по обочине и вырулил на трассу. Два облака фар выхватили серый асфальт прямо перед машиной, а темнота по бокам сгустилась на контрасте. Дин чуть крепче сжал оплетку руля и прищурился – сумерки играли с ним, по волшебству преображая спокойные и ровные пейзажи в кадры из фильмов ужасов. Сбоку что-то ярко вспыхнуло и пропало (Дин успокоил себя, что это отразилось от фар покрытие какого-нибудь дорожного знака), затем впритирку темным сгустком промчалась разбитая машина (показалось, определенно). Нервы Дина были достаточно крепкими, чтобы раз за разом придумывать разумные оправдания сумеречной чертовщине. 

Слева моргнул отраженным светом знак поворота через 6 миль. Дин сбавил скорость, но так и не смог прочитать, поворот куда лежал впереди. Знак, вопреки здравому смыслу и сезону засухи, был намертво забрызган глинистой грязью, то ли нашлепанной специально поверх названия, то ли размазанной и отвалившейся выборочными кусками. Пожав плечами своим мыслям, Дин чуть дожал газ, но скоро вынужден был снова сбросить скорость – впереди мигнул еще знак. Он предупреждал о съезде к Отелю “Калифорния” через 4 мили. 

“Какой идиот додумался назвать австралийский отель на американский манер?” – пронеслось в голове. Дин моргнул, замечая, как резко стемнело и похолодало. Захотелось курить. Обычно он не курил, ему не нравился привкус сигарет и табачный запах, но случались специфические моменты. 

В воздухе как будто запахло сладкой травой, не пропыленной насквозь сотнями машин, а свежей, золотящейся. Дин вспомнил, как пахли охапки скошенного сена, ощущение колких травинок на пальцах. 

В черноте мелькнула сизая дымка, причудливыми щупальцами переползающая через дорогу. Дин затормозил и, почти не глядя, без всякой настройки, клацнул фотоаппаратом. В открытое окно пахнуло ледяным воздухом и влажностью, капельками осела роса на ободке опущенного стекла. В дымке, все еще неспешно переваливающей через дорогу, Дину почудилась человеческая фигура – мужская, скорее всего. Вокруг головы черным, куда более густым и плотным, чем ночь вокруг, маревом встопорщились плотные кудри волос.

Фары обходили фигуру, не только не освещая ее, но еще больше вычерняя. Мужчина стоял еще несколько секунд, потом сделал шаг в сторону – и пропал вместе с дымкой.

“Пора завязывать с ночными поездками”, - насмешливо подумал про себя Дин, - “Какая ерунда мерещится...”

Тем не менее, общая атмосфера была скорее тревожной, чем вдохновляющей на подвиги. Дин поежился и поднял стекло, чтобы не пускать выстуживающий воздух в салон. Сладковатый запах все еще курился вокруг. Где-то далеко у границы слышимости взвыли неведомые твари. Мурашки пробежали дружным стадом у Дина по спине – ехать дальше не хотелось. Хотелось свернуть куда-нибудь, обнаружить случайно придорожный мотель и остаться там до утра.

“Отель Калифорния, поворот налево через полмили” – вывеска появилась из ниоткуда, моргнула и пропала. 

\- А почему бы и нет? – вслух произнес Дин.

Съезд не был освещен фонарями, но невероятным образом притягивал взгляд и мерцал жемчужно-серым светом. Гравийная дорожка посверкивала красными и желтыми прожилками. Камешки хрупали и вылетали из-под колес, машину плавно потряхивало. Дин старался уследить за изгибами узкой дороги, но она сама вела ночного постояльца. Впереди мелькнул просвет – два низких круглых фонаря зажглись резко и ярко. 

“Наверняка просто подошло время включать внешнее освещение”, - успокоил себя Дин, следуя за вспышками желтых кругляшей. Прямоугольная полоска света протянулась от открывшейся двери. 

“Сервис у них тут, однако, на уровне. Даже встречают,” – Дин затормозил и заглушил мотор. Хлопок двери верного форда прозвучал четко, взрезав тишину ночи.  
\- Добрый вечер? Доброй ночи? – Дин хмыкнул в пустоту и подошел к двери. На пороге, чуть привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоял высокий мужчина. Яркий желтый свет бил ему в спину, не давая разглядеть черты лица. 

\- Доброй ночи, - мягкий, с чуть резкими согласными звуками голос, - желаете взять комнату на ночь? 

Воздух, до сих пор мягкий и свежий, вдруг сгустился, обвивая Дина плотным коконом с душным привкусом цитрусовых. Он сглотнул.

\- Эмм, да, пожалуй, действительно так, - Дин постарался улыбнуться, вглядываясь в силуэт незнакомца. Слишком знакомый, слишком призрачно-темный.  
\- Добро пожаловать! – мужчина – да нет, парень же, чуть младше самого Дина – отступил в коридор и склонился в шутливом поклоне, - В любое время вам здесь рады. Я Эйдан, кстати.

Услужливость Эйдана чуть успокоила, не будут всякие подозрительные личности так открыто улыбаться и сверкать глазами. 

“Как раз такие и будут”, - прорезался вдруг противный внутренний голос.

\- Как тебя – ничего что я на ты? – оформить? Ночь, сутки, навсегда? – у Эйдана была умопомрачительная скорость речи, а Дин, кажется, отвлекся – не могли же ему, серьезно, предложить застрять здесь навечно.  
\- До завтрашнего утра, если можно, - Дин улыбнулся и полез в сумку за документами.  
\- Разумеется! Заполни здесь и вот здесь, вот тут нужна твоя роспись, - Эйдан быстро потыкал в пустые места и потянулся к решетчатой стойке с ключами от номеров. Дин поймал себя на мысли, что не очень-то хочет покидать фойе, даже при условии, что глаза немилосердно слипаются.  
– Здесь, дальше по коридору у нас небольшой бар, впрочем, закуток скорее. Вон там, видишь, двойные двери – выход на террасу, там ночами очень хорошо, особенно если выключить лампы у окон. Лестницы с двух сторон, не ошибешься, - Эйдан тарахтел без умолку, периодически начиная активно жестикулировать. Рукава рубашки, небрежно накинутой поверх темной майки, задрались, открывая сильные предплечья с жесткой на вид порослью темных волос.

Дин едва поборол искушение помотать головой, пытаясь воспринять нескончаемый поток информации.

\- Если ты не слишком жаждешь завалиться спать, могу предложить взять что-нибудь в баре и оккупировать террасу, - Эйдан опять заразительно улыбнулся и прищурил глаза, давая морщинкам разбежаться лучиками.


	2. "Such a lovely place"

“Какого черта?” – думал Дин, сидя на поскрипывающем, но невероятно удобном плетеном диванчике. Воздух пах травами и неуловимым обещанием дождя; от Эйдана, сидящего рядом, чуть слышались нотки горького парфюма. Чиркнула зажигалка, дымное облако окутало скамейку, а затем, влекомое ветром, растворилось. В пальцах Эйдана яркий кончик сигареты казался магическим.

“Какого черта?” – думал Дин, чувствуя на своих губах вкус Эйдана, поддаваясь напору жестких теплых губ. Чуть вздрогнул, когда Эйдан легко укусил его. Потянулся к мягким кудрям, которые распускались под пальцами, а потом снова упруго сворачивались кольцами. Замычал, когда быстрые пальцы прошлись щекоткой по бокам.

Где-то далеко, за сотню миль, зашипела упавшая сигарета, застрекотали цикады. Еще дальше, на другом конце земного шара, щелкнул язычок двери, отсекая духоту фойе от терпкой свежести улицы. Отсекая стихию, бушующую между двумя почти незнакомцами. 

Эйдан был живым и, в то же время, слишком настоящим. Его руки касались Дина, опаляя ледяным жаром, и это было возбуждающе страшно. Диванчик чуть скособочился, царапая спинкой кадку с каким-то цветком. Эйдан усмехнулся и слитным движением перетек на колени перед Дином.

\- Только не кричи громко, нас могут услышать, - шалая улыбка и опьяняюще горячий шепот заставили Дина судорожно зажмуриться, откинув голову.  
\- Черт, – обессилено прошептал Дин, когда Эйдан медленно забрал его член в рот.

Хрустко заскрипела спинка, принимая вес разом потяжелевшего тела. Поднялся одуряющее теплый ветер, пролетел порывисто, запутываясь в волосах Эйдана. Вдали снова кто-то завыл, гулко, протяжно и обреченно. 

Руки Эйдана, лежащие на бедрах Дина, сжались, пальцы впились в джинсу. Дин всхлипнул, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться резко вперед, в жаркий холод рта. Отчаянно не хватало дыхания, хотя, Эйдан кажется, ничего особенного не делал. Просто прихватил головку, просто пробежал языком под уздечкой, просто вытолкнул к грани. 

Дин отметил каким-то отстраненным уголком сознания, что запахло сладковатой, дымной, знакомой по подростковым гуляниям, травкой. А затем Эйдан просто обвел головку вкруговую и чуть пощекотал уретру, одновременно проходясь обжигающими пальцами под мошонкой. На стон сил не осталось, не осталось вообще ничего, кроме мурашек и сладости, за вымывающей волной оргазма. 

\- Черт, - Дину казалось, что у него в голове намертво заело одно-единственное слово, заменяющее мысли, заменяющее вообще все на свете.

Эйдан самодовольно улыбнулся – черт, черт, черт! – и напоказ облизнул покрасневшие губы. А затем беззаботно уселся рядом, вытягивая из нагрудного кармана сигарету. Не сигарету – Дин все еще туго соображал, но мозг уже начинал подавать первые признаки жизни – самокрутку. В глазах плыло, а в ушах шумело – поэтому Дин скорее представил, нежели увидел шварк по коробку и взметнувшийся огонек на кончике спички.

“Что за бред, у него была зажигалка”, - вяло трепыхнулся здравый смысл и тут же затих, стоило Эйдану поднести руку к губам Дина. Затяжка вышла рваной и слишком подростковой. Эйдан беззлобно хмыкнул и затянулся сам, с наслаждением запрокидывая голову. Дин скорее машинально, чем осознанно, повторил движение.

Над головой сияло небо, проблескивая красно-лиловыми огоньками звезд. Воздух, словно мазутное пятно, растекался перед взглядом, переливался всеми оттенками патоки. Шум в ушах отчетливо сменился незнакомой музыкой – перебором гитарных струн и отдающимся молоточками ритмом. Легкие чуть сдавило – оказывается, Дин отстраненно и незаметно сполз, перекрутившись непойми как, и улегся головой Эйдану на колени.

\- Мне ведь все приглючилось? – Дин жалобно посмотрел наверх. Эйдан, чуть откинувшись назад, длинно выдохнул дым и взъерошил волосы.  
\- Если тебе так будет легче, - голос у него был чуть надтреснутый, отзывающийся холодком в солнечном сплетении. 

Ветер вдалеке шуршал сплетениями неведомых растений. Дин шевельнулся, отчетливо ощутив сквозь плотную ткань штанов горячий стояк Эйдана. Тот, читая мысли – серьезно, что ли? – отодвинулся и подмигнул.

\- Я могу… - Дин потянулся было, но тут же понял, что руки его не слушаются. Как, впрочем, и тело. И мысли, кажется, уже давно подчинялись чужим командам.  
\- Уверен? – Эйдан пробежал пальцами по линии челюсти Дина и, успокаивая, накрыл ладонью глаза.

Волнами накатывала духота, изредка сменяясь острыми колючками холода. Гитарные мотивы опять раздались в тишине, ввинчиваясь в мозг Дина. Около виска как будто бряцнули связкой амулетов. Дин терялся в смутных, смазанных прикосновениях. Точка между ребер, легкое касание у мочки уха, тут же перелетевшее к ключицам. На шею как будто опустили металлический кругляш подвески. 

Под закрытыми веками плыли снежинки и расцветали яркими неоновыми вспышками. Тепло человеческого тела сменилось окутывающей прохладой свежих простыней. 

Мысли едва ворочались, напитанные дурманящим наркотиком. Эйданом?


	3. "This could be heaven or this could be hell"

Когда Дин выкарабкался из омута танцующих теней и нашел в себе силы разлепить глаза, он увидел светлый потолок и ветвистую люстру. Украшающие плафоны ветки тянулись рогатыми пальцами, рассекая номер на кусочки. Дин попробовал приподняться, но руки разъезжались, тонули в вязком пододеяльнике как в зыбучих песках. С трудом повернувшись к окну, он уставился на бархат ночи в прорези – как это романтично – светлых легких штор. Звезды сияли точно так же, как в момент, когда он отрубился, и гитарная мелодия плыла по номеру, отражаясь от стен. По невзрачным обоям извивались живые тени – вслед за качающимися за окном деревьями.

Дин со стоном повернулся на бок, а затем на живот, сползая к краю кровати. В дверь застучали, сначала тихо и дробно, а потом четко и очень-очень гулко. 

\- Что произошло? - спросил сам себе Дин. В горле саднило, хотелось пить.  
\- Эй, сонный постоялец! – из-за двери послышался бодрый голос Эйдана, - ты проспишь самое замечательное время суток. Или уже проспал. А может и не проспал, это ты сам решишь, только впусти меня!   
\- Изыди, демон, - проскрипел Дин, поднимаясь на ноги и медленно подходя к двери. 

По босым ступням пробежал ледяной воздух, когда дверь номера открылась, позволяя сквозняку зацепить шторы и вытянуть их в кромешный мрак. Эйдан стоял на пороге чуть привалившись к косяку, как тогда, при первой встрече.

\- Тебе так не понравилось мое общество, что ты отключился на середине затяжки, – подначивающее ухмыльнулся он, - Так можно войти?

“Как будто ты этого не сделаешь без моего разрешения,” – сердито подумал Дин. Ему было неуютно от мысли, что он неизвестно сколько времени провалялся в наркотическом бреду. Или алкогольном, не так уж важно. В солнечном сплетении подсасывало противное чувство, что он похерил больше суток.

\- Проходи. Который час?   
\- Самое время отскребать тебя с кровати и идти развлекаться дальше. Ты задолжал мне оргазм, кстати, - Эйдан дернул Дина на себя, обдав облаком парфюма, и слегка коснулся губами его губ.

Гитарная мелодия усилилась, навязчиво отдаваясь в ушах. Дин потерялся во времени и пространстве, между жаром тела Эйдана и выстужающим ветром из окна.

\- Мне… Мне стоит сходить в душ, - прошептал Дин, вопреки собственным словам сильнее вцепляясь в кожаную куртку Эйдана. 

“Успел накинуть?”

\- Угумффф, - Эйдан сверкнул глазами и подпихнул Дина к двери ванной. 

С металлическим щелчком замка, наваждение спало. Вокруг Дина выросла ванная комната, пугающе настоящая, в противовес зыбкой спальне. Капли воды были мокрыми, как им положено, полотенце – мохнатым и скрипучим от чистоты. Гель для душа оставил в духоте отпечаток цитрусовых, зубная паста чуть горчила ментолом на языке. Реальность была опьяняющей и страшной одновременно. Она как будто отступала рядом с Эйданом, не рискуя сражаться на его территории, но настигала неизменно, находя бреши в броне. 

В голове настойчиво бился не получивший вопроса ответ о времени. По внутреннему ощущению, прошло как минимум несколько часов, но тогда небу стоило хоть немного изменить цвет. Дин попытался сосредоточиться, высчитывая время. В отель он завернул около одиннадцати, плюс-минус полчаса ушло на регистрацию, со всеми мелочами вроде забрасывания чемодана под кровать. Но сколько времени утекло, пока они с Эйданом сидели и пили, пока целовались? Что-то не сходилось.

\- Ты утопиться решил? Тебе не стоит мешать в важный момент или, наоборот, пафосно вынести дверь и спасти за секунду до гибели? – голос Эйдана звучал глухо и шипяще, дверь поскрипывала: он явно навалился на нее с той стороны. 

И снова то ощущение – реальность поплыла, заволоклась паром от горячей воды, истаяла и осела прозрачными каплями на крошечном зеркале. Дин наскоро вытерся и вышел, на ходу застегивая джинсы. Все знакомые звуки отражались от стен, принимая незнакомые интонации. Эйдан подошел, мягко ступая ботинками по ковролину, кожанка скрипнула в рукавах, когда он провел рукой по влажным волосам Дина.

\- Нас ждут завораживающие ритмы, - горячо и вибрирующе, - ты готов танцевать до изнеможения? До абсолютной потери памяти?

Возможно ли было спорить? Возможно ли было хоть что-то противопоставить заклинанию, в которое превращались все слова Эйдана? 

Для Дина ответ был ясен.


	4. "Some dance to remember, some dance to forget"

Доски скрипели протяжно и гулко, чуть пружинили под ногами. Дину казалось, что настил живет вместе с ними, отбивая дробь в ритм музыки. Каблуки его собственных ботинок, совершенно мягкие, порой громко щелкали, а Эйдановы звонкие набойки, наоборот, шептали, вопреки всем законам. 

В воздухе разливался душный аромат десятка духов, переплетающихся с принесенными ветром запахами цветов. На танцплощадке, тем не менее, никого не было. Словно сотня людей, распаленных, наслаждающихся, вдруг исчезла перед самым появлением Дина и Эйдана, предоставив в их полное распоряжение бархат ночи и переливы мелодии из старой магнитолы. Дин устал удивляться, устал уговаривать себя, что все в порядке, но из раза в раз он откладывал вопросы на потом, замирал перед магнетическим Эйданом.

\- Куда ты смотришь? – спросил виновник смятений, чуть отклоняясь, чтобы поймать взгляд Дина. Эйдан двигался мягко и резко одновременно, быстро ловя переходы музыки и тягуче медленно соблазняя в перерывах. Ему удавалось удерживать дразнящую дистанцию и быть самим сексом. 

Дин не мог устоять, да и не хотел, если быть до конца честным. Пусть не удавалось объяснить себе многое, но он мог хотя бы позволить адреналину наполнять кровь, жить сейчас, вне реальности.

\- Я задумался, прости, - Дин вкинул голову. Сейчас или никогда? Ультиматумы ему не нравились, тем более, поставленные самому себе. Ему совершенно не хотелось портить плавный и эротично-размеренный вечер (ночь, поправил себя Дин), даже если Эйдан и заслуживал недоверия. – Где ты научился так танцевать?  
\- Я не учился. Само пришло, - Эйдан знакомо подмигнул и сильнее прижал к себе Дина. Музыка как раз застыла на том моменте высшей силы, когда напряжение взрывается, а потом повторяется мотивом вновь и вновь, позволяя паре бесконечно долго оставаться бесконечно близко.

Они поймали одно дыхание на двоих и один ритм бьющихся сердец. Дин подался вперед, запрещая себе думать и анализировать. Хватит еще времени. Сейчас время жить, танцевать, падать в пропасть. Целоваться.

Щетина Эйдана обожгла губы, как мороз обжигает колючими льдинками. Его язык, горячий до помрачения, смял губы Дина, хлестнула по нервам сдернутая с плеча толстовка. Эйдан отчаянно кусался, не выпуская, заявляя свое право на уже побежденного. Дин сдался еще в тот момент, когда отказался спрашивать, выпытывать секреты, и теперь просто старался удержать плывущее сознание.

Только не как в прошлый раз. Никаких “до потери памяти”. Они танцевали, чтобы помнить. 

Мелодии текли одна за другой, повторяясь, сливаясь в одну бесконечную ноту. Дин чувствовал спиной перила, огораживающие настил, чувствовал пальцы Эйдана на шее. У него кружилась голова, и кружились звезды в небе в бесконечной карусели. 

Они стояли, втиснувшись друг в друга, как подростки, целовались, напитываясь огнем. Дин, сам того не ведая, делился жизнью с Эйданом, а тот, в свою очередь, отдавал самое ценное – страсть к существованию.

\- У меня опять все вылетит из памяти, стоит закрыть глаза? И я опять потеряюсь во времени? – через горящие легкие выдохнул Дин. Ему катастрофически не хватало воздуха и еще чего-то очень важного.   
\- Если не захочешь – не потеряешься, - Эйдан отвел глаза. Дин успел заметить затаенную грусть и… страх?

Время играло против Дина, подчиняясь приказам неведомых сил. Прошли часы, напитанные жаром, мелькнули секунды недоверчивого затишья. Темень сгущалась, как бывает перед рассветом, но он не наступал. Удушливыми волнами накатывал страх, разливаясь в душах пары, танцующей бесконечный танец.   
Черты лица Эйдана как будто заострились, и каждый раз Дин непроизвольно вздрагивал, наблюдая, как тени уличных фонарей ложатся агрессивными росчерками.

\- Чего ты боишься? – голос Эйдана, хриплый, с каркающими нотками, разбил иллюзию и разом заглушил мелодию. Дин вскинулся, по спине хлестнуло ледяным ужасом, безосновательным и липким.  
\- Что это за место? – голос угасал, слова шипели и хрипели, едва слышные. Фарс, до сих пор видевшийся Дину медленно превращался в мистическую драму. 

Клубы тумана наползали, захлестывали ноги клочковатыми лапами. Воздух горчил.

\- Безымянный отель, потерявшийся в целом мире. Потерянный, с кучкой таких же потерянных людей.

“Почему ты отвечаешь? Ты все это время молчал, продолжал бы и дальше! Зачем ты показываешь мне настоящее?” 

Эйдан прищурился. Ему тоже было тяжело.

\- Я молчал, потому что чувствовал твой страх. Мне было нетрудно поддержать легенду для тебя. И для себя.

Простые ответы были похожи на пощечины, раз за разом выбивающие почву из-под ног. Хотелось кричать, хотелось зажмуриться и по-детски представить, что это сон. Кошмарный, тягучий словно патока – но сон, у которого есть конец. 

\- Здесь его нет. Конца. Впрочем, как и начала.  
\- Это невозможно, - прошелестел Дин, не в силах больше бороться с цепкими и жалящими мыслями. Нужно было говорить хоть что-то, но выталкивать слова из горла, насильно, кое-как. Но только говорить – вслух, привязывая себя этой иллюзорной нитью к реальности. – Начало есть у всего.  
\- Вероятно, когда-то у этой истории было начало, как и положено – счастливое, с перспективой счастливого же конца, - глаза Эйдана чуть посветлели, стали более человеческими – исчезла звериная чернота. Он вспоминал. 

Вокруг посвежело, холод стегнул по голым рукам: Дин оглянулся, ища на полу сброшенную толстовку. Грудной, чуть вибрирующий и дрожащий голос доносился сразу отовсюду, звучал в голове, проникал в сердце.

\- Нас было пятеро – зачинщики безобразия, сорвиголовы без предрассудков. Заехали в отель, весь уикенд пили, курили, лапали персонал отеля, крушили округу. Нас следовало выгнать после первой драки, но, знаешь – деньги решают все. Решали когда-то. Забавно, но до приезда сюда ни один не был замечен ни в чем предосудительном. Это здание, стены, дух, который живет в них.

Реальность исчезает здесь, замыкается лентой Мёбиуса. Одно и то же время суток, одна и та же погода. Для нас, единожды попавшихся, клетка схлопнулась навсегда. Из раза в раз мы пытались уехать и раз за разом возвращались в густую здешнюю ночь. Вечный водоворот выпивки и танцев, соблазнительный и ужасный. Мы выдержали не больше недели – семь маленьких вечностей, которые начинались и заканчивались нашими обмороками. Сара – единственная девушка среди нас – не выдержала первой. Ножей здесь предостаточно и все остро наточены. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно пьяницей, жадным до секса, но когда вокруг тебя одни и те же стылые пейзажи, одни и те же лица без капли жизни в глазах…

Эйдан замолчал, разрывая водоворот истории, выдергивая Дина из одной не реальности, в другую. Вокруг была чернильная густота, огни, освещающие до того танцплощадку, погасли. Было так легко поверить, что скоро наступит рассвет, дымным маревом окутает все вокруг и вернет в настоящее.

\- Ты остался один, ведь так? – Дин поднял глаза, пытаясь поймать взгляд Эйдана. Выразить, хоть так, свой собственный страх, замешанный на отчаянии, боль за случайного знакомого, которая впилась в грудь куда сильнее собственной.  
\- Едва ли общество десятка призраков можно назвать одиночеством, - у Эйдана вырвался горький грудной смешок. – Но они погибли, да. 

Вопрос вертелся на языке, обжигал болезненным интересом. Дин не сдержался.

\- Что остановило тебя?  
\- Страх. Я никогда не был достаточно смел, чтобы убить себя. Как видишь, полувековая ночь ничего не смогла изменить. Это место стало для нас уроком, а потом превратилось в могилу. Следы теней здесь повсюду, ты чувствовал их, видел в номере, у въезда. Они управляют временем, не дают вырваться и осознать свою несвободу. Лишают нас всего, что связывало с прежним, настоящим миром. Ты ни разу не доставал камеру с тех пор как приехал.

Отель обнажает те чувства, что мы давили в себе, превращает их в манию, в греховную страсть, в одержимость. А тебя настоящего – медленно растворяет, подпитываясь жизнью жертв. Представь, что можно сделать, напитав слабых юнцов жаждой бесконечного пьяного веселья. Чего можно достичь, вывернув наизнанку жажду любить и быть любимым. От них – от нас – не осталось ничего, ни имен, ни дат. Безымянные пленники темницы “Калифорния”.

\- Неужели, - Дин едва удерживал себя в сознании, от информации, слишком полной и абсурдной – шумело в ушах, и горечь скапливалась в горле. – Неужели ничего нельзя?.. 

Эйдан отошел назад, живая тень мазнула по его щеке. 

\- Тебе следовало бы спросить, есть ли шанс у тебя.


	5. "You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave"

Они разошлись тогда, объятые ледяным пламенем безнадежности. Эйдан совершенно по-вампирски растворился в непроглядной тьме, пообещав появиться спустя несуществующие пару часов. Дин еще стоял на танцплощадке, явно чувствуя пробирающиеся по шее мурашки. Пожалуй, ему не было страшно за свою участь, стоило сказать себе – уже поздно бояться, все случилось, что только могло.

Случилось же?

Рокотнул вдали гром, нездешним сухим треском прорезала чернила неба белесая молния. Дин вздрогнул и поежился, почувствовав в воздухе нотки озонового привкуса. Здесь не бывает непогоды?.. Ноги сами принесли его к крытой беседке, окруженной пышными зелеными кустарниками. Перспектива увязть в бесконечной ночи пугала, отдавалась болью в затылке и стискивала грудь металлическим обручем.

Настил в беседке напоминал доски танцпола, такие же горячие, пропитавшиеся неизвестным жаром. Дин опустился на узкую скамейку и откинулся, чувствуя как тепло равномерно обволакивает тело и зажигает огонь внутри. Тревога собралась в густой комок и на время затихла. Глаза выхватили легкое движение у крыши: можно было бы сказать, что это дернулась тень от ветки дерева…Протянулась змеистая лапа куста, пугая резким шорохом.

Гроза приближалась, противная по сути своей замкнутой территории отеля. Искусственная, подвластная чему-то не природному. 

Что-то изменилось. Изменилось в тот момент, когда Эйдан ответил на первый вопрос, когда рассказал про свое прошлое. Когда Дин почувствовал и вобрал в себя безнадежность, облаком окутавшую их обоих. 

*

Тени стали гуще, чернее и злее. 

*

Эйдан чувствовал их, широко шагая по длинному коридору. Справа и слева одинаковой мозаикой мелькали двери номеров; цифры мутнели и плыли перед глазами. Дымчатая темнота маячила на периферии зрения, предупреждая о скорой расправе. 

“Ты заигрался, мальчишка”, - свистящий шепот ввинчивался в уши, дергал за волосы, цепко хватал за куртку, - “Пора платить”.

Вместо страха в душе Эйдана пульсировало куском льда обреченное согласие. Он давно подозревал, что тайна отеля – единственное, что удерживает его на краю пустоты небытия. Отелю нужен персонал, нужен портье, который будет привлекать все новых и новых жертв. Создание, которое все еще выглядит как человек, но выжжено внутри едким ядом окрестной ночи. Эйдан был таким, послушно исполнял свои обязанности. Скольких он погубил, отдав на растерзание темноте, скольких обманом заманил в обитель ужаса, пользуясь своей внешностью. Стыд ворочался внутри только первые несколько раз. 

“Что изменилось сейчас-с?”- конечно, Тени чувствовали его, читали своего слугу как раскрытую книгу. И они же растравливали поджившие раны, вырезая остатки человеческого, чтобы не дать шанса сбежать. 

Сейчас изменилась вечность, перевернувшись самой жесткой и угрожающей стороной. Эйдан смог за долгие годы почувствовать внутри комок тепла, отголосок прежней жизни. Дин был как будто видением из забытого прошлого, единственный из многих, у кого на душе не было ничего звериного. Ему хотелось понравиться, хотелось скрыть всю кровавую правду, вот только не получилось. Не получилось лгать, зато, кажется, получилось почти влюбиться в него. В свет, которого здесь не бывало никогда.

В конце коридора, в узкой нише практически под лестницей пряталась каморка для хозяйственных нужд. Когда-то давно в ней держали средства для уборки, а на стенке висела ключница. Сейчас все это как будто отживало свой век: швабры грудой стояли в углу, щерясь старыми щетинами и ворсом, на полках в клоках пыли пустели бутылки из-под моющих средств. Ключница давно рассохлась и тускло блестела раскрытым, полным старых ключей, нутром. 

Эйдан пробежался пальцами по внутреннему сукну, чувствуя как ключи невесомо барабанят по пальцам. Он захватил брелок с цифрами номера Дина. Нужно было вытаскивать невольного постояльца отсюда, ценой чего угодно выталкивать из проклятой зоны.

Сзади с громким хлопком лопнула лампочка, погрузила центральный кусок коридора в неявный сумрак, контрастный по сравнению с яркостью остального. Эйдан почти не вздрогнул, только обернулся, замечая полосы черноты, тянущиеся от погасшего плафона люстры. Первое явное предупреждение. 

Случайностей не бывает, и вылетевшие осколки лампочки рассыпались веером ровно перед номером Дина. Хруст стеклянной крошки под ногами был больше похож на тихие выстрелы дробью. Дверь распахнулась, стоило Эйдану чуть нажать на ручку – открытое окно в спальне протянуло ветряной след сквозняка. Выстуженная комната была как будто нежилой, только в углу черным комом валялась спортивная сумка и брошенное полотенце выдавало недавнее присутствие постояльца. 

Эйдан прошел к кровати, машинально перестелил аккуратно покрывало, как делал сотни, тысячи раз после смерти очередной жертвы. Подобрал сумку, вжикнул молнией, застегивая. В этот раз все должно было случиться по-другому. 

Решения не было, была только четкая уверенность – попытаться необходимо. Эйдан вздохнул как перед прыжком в воду и практически вылетел из номера. Дин был живым, дышал чуть суматошно – Эйдан чувствовал это на краю сознания, связанный, опутанный гигантской силой отеля. Он всегда мог чувствовать живых людей в отеле, ловил их жар, пока было можно, и замерзал вместе с их исчезновением. 

Ступеньки глухо скрипели, сзади хлопнула дверь. Тени вились на границе зрения, нескончаемые, разозленные. Чернильное щупальце протянулось под ногами, зацепило край штанины, заставив потерять равновесие и притормозить, хватаясь за перила. Холодная масса призраков наступала сзади, спускалась по ступеням, словно живой черный пар. Приближаясь к Эйдану, они становились гуще и осязаемо обвивали тело предателя. Холод прошил резко, пробираясь под одежду, под кожу, окольцовывая сердце. 

Эйдан рванулся, пытаясь уйти от несуществующих рук, вырваться из плотной стены. В висках отдавался учащенный ритм сердца Дина, свой пульс зашкаливал, отзываясь на близкую смерть, обещающую временное спокойствие отеля.

За окнами громовым раскатом обозначилась гроза. Глубокий и далекий отзвук сменился щелкающими короткими звуками, сотрясающими здание. Сверкнула ветвистая молния, высвечиваясь во всех окнах. Мощь стихии как будто придала сил Теням, обозначила грядущую победу. Распахнулись двери в холле, впуская шквальный вихрь, уничтожая иллюзию спокойствия. 

Шаги давались тяжело, ноги едва двигались, оплетенные жалящими Тенями. Эйдан давно уже не чувствовал этой прожигающей, колючей боли, успел забыть, каково наказание за непослушание. Цепкие щупальца зазмеились по штанинам, впились в бедра.

“Ни за что. Я должен хотя бы предупредить Дина”. 

Со стороны это могло выглядеть даже забавно. Сопротивление дымной пустоте, проявляющиеся без причины рваные раны на открытых предплечьях, жуткое, мазутного цвета подобие тернового венка в волосах и рубиновые капли на лбу. Эйдан вкинул голову на очередной раскат грома и увидел фигуру Дина, подсвеченную неживым светом молнии. Он стоял как будто даже уверенно, приподняв гордо подбородок, но Эйдан заметил серую удавку, что обвилась вокруг горла: Тени добрались и до него.

Дин заметил Эйдана, мучительно застывшего в центре холла. Застывшего в сражении без шанса на победу. 

На миг наступило затишье. Длиннее вечности и короче секунды. Гроза на улице притихла, затаилась, а Тени отхлынули разом, подчиняясь неслышному зову.   
Их разделяло меньше десятка шагов. Взгляд, вдох и судорожное, отчаянное объятие на грани. Пальцы Эйдана вцепились в толстовку Дина, тяжело, больно и обреченно. Глаза в глаза и одно дыхание на двоих. В руку Дину ткнулись мягкий ремень дорожной сумки.

\- У нас нет шансов, ведь так? – Дин хрипел и с трудом выталкивал шепот.   
\- Беги к машине и уезжай, отель тебя отпустит, - Эйдан сильнее прижался лбом ко лбу Дина, мазнув кудрями по виску. Провел горячими пальцами по скулам, тронул губы. Его руки дрожали, когда он резко оттолкнул Дина от себя, вынудив следовать указаниям, запретив размышлять и протестовать. 

В звенящей тишине грохнул об пол тяжелый фотоаппарат: боковая молния не выдержала сильного рывка. 

Тени набросились всей массой, едва Дин покинул здание. Тяжело надавили на солнечное сплетение, вывернули руки за спину, поставили на колени. Потолок и яркие плафоны люстры перестали существовать, покрывшись сначала пеленой тумана, а затем утонув в темноте. 

– У тебя есть шанс, Дино. У меня – нет, - даже не шепот, а угасающая мысль, подхваченная ветром. 

Тени были слишком возбуждены и слишком голодны. Не подчиняясь инстинкту следовать за живой добычей, они набросились на Эйдана, в котором все еще жили крохи человеческой души.

Отель всегда получает свою жертву. Так или иначе.

*

Дин в лихорадочной спешке вырулил на шоссе, внезапно выступившее в клочковатом тумане. Обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт отеля, увидеть фигуру Эйдана, спешащую к нему. Пыльная крошка взметнулась там, где была вывеска с названием отеля, грохотнул гром и эхом отозвался странный звук: как будто раскололся надвое огромный камень. И раскололся мир Дина, на банальные “до” и “после”.

После оглушающего страха, волнами проходящего сквозь тело, после ледяного удовольствия, подаренного мистическим местом, невозможно было остаться прежним. Моргнул забытый на пассажирском сиденье сотню лет назад мобильник, высветилось время и дата. Электронные цифры неумолимо отсчитали исчезнувшую из бытия неделю. 

Машина остановилась резко и дергано, замерев под выцветшим до неузнаваемости знаком поворота. Дин напряженно смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, надеясь увидеть смазанную призрачную фигуру. Туман оседал каплями на лобовое стекло, сползал вьющимися узорами. Три минуты, пять, двадцать. Ход времени был непривычным и жестоким.

\- У меня – нет, - морозом по коже, до мурашек и дрожи в руках. Дин дернулся от порыва ветра, от знакомого голоса. 

От мертвого шепота. 

Ждать больше не было смысла, и машина плавно тронулась. В воздухе вместо горечи тумана проявились сладковатые нотки, ветер обдал свежестью сквозь приоткрытое окно. Полотно дороги расстилалось мирной лентой, без поворотов и развилок. Далеко впереди, у кромки горизонта светлел клочок неба. Близился рассвет.


	6. Вместо эпилога

Когда-то давно у Дина было одно особое шоссе, по которому он откатывал дважды в год, словно иначе не будет жизни. Сейчас их два. И каждое его путешествие теперь пропитано жгучей тоской и ледяной болью. 

Он ищет то место, которое изменило его судьбу, подарило самые яркие воспоминания и самые кровавые раны на сердце. Надеется на магию, волшебство – на что угодно. Он уже давно не верит в мистику, но пока еще находит силы надеяться.

Напрасно?..


End file.
